


Patience

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Injury, Iron Man Bingo 2019, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: While Tony and Clint debrief after a battle, you get yourself nice and ready for them.





	Patience

You stood almost buzzing in the hanger as you waited for the Quin’s cargo door to open. You’d hadn’t seen Tony or Clint for over a week until today when they showed up on live news coverage of a battle in Washington with some weird giant dog-like aliens.

You were a huge swirling mess of excitement and anxiety and as the ramp finally came down and the Avengers started to file out looking exhausted and battered, you rushed forward without any thought other than the need to reconnect.

Tony was the first of your two that came down the ramp. He was in better shape than a lot of the others. The Iron Man suit protected him from a lot of damage and it meant he could keep out of harm’s way while still actively fighting.

You launched yourself at him and he caught you, wrapping your legs around his waist and carrying you as you peppered kisses all over his face. “Oh. My. God. I. Missed. You. So. Much.” You said. Each word punctuated with a kiss.

Clint trotted past and slapped your ass. “You missed something alright.” He looked the worst of the bunch. He always came back from these things looking like he’d been put into a blender with a handful of rocks.

Tony laughed. “It’s fine. We’re fine. We missed you too.”

You brought your lips to his and kissed him deeply. He kept walking with you until you were safely inside, but didn’t break the hungry kiss once. Steve cleared his throat, and you pulled back reluctantly. “Sorry to break it up, but we need to debrief and Clint is definitely going to need to see a medic.”

“Speak for yourself,” Clint said coming over to you and Tony. You slipped down off Tony and Clint pulled you up against him, hugging you tightly and teasing his lips over yours.

“You’ve broken a rib, Clint.” Steve scolded.

“Yeah, one. I still have 23.” He said before kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hummed into his lips.

Tony leaned in against your ear and ran his hand down your spine. “Go put that lingerie I like on. You know. The red ones. We’ll be up soon enough.”

You pulled back and let Clint go. “Alright. See you soon.”

“Come on, Legolas,” Tony said and grabbed Clint’s elbow and dragged him away.

You went up to the penthouse and changed into the lingerie Tony liked. It was a blood-red corset with black lace trim. You paired it with black stockings. You knew it was going to be a while before they returned and you thought you might prepare for when they got here. You grabbed your vibrator, applied lube to it and switched it on.

You slowly slid it between your folds, running it up and down from your clit to your entrance, letting the buzz send a tingle through you and your arousal grow. You pressed the toy against your clit and held it there, intensifying the buzz and making you want to pull away from it. As your breathing became shallow, you pushed the toy inside yourself. You pumped it slowly in and out, clenching your core muscles and arching up into your hand. As you got closer to the edge and began to lose some of your control, you pushed it hard against your g-spot and held it there. Your orgasm peaked and you pulled the device way. You lay there panting and shivering on the bed, letting yourself come back down again. When you did, you turned the vibrator on again and repeated the process.

It took Tony and Clint about two hours to get back up to the penthouse. In that time you brought yourself to the edge of orgasm again and again. You couldn’t help but think of their reaction to finding you like that. The dark, lustful look on Tony’s face and the needy eager one on Clint. That image alone made you need to pull the vibrator out before you were sent over and ruined your own game.

Finally, they entered the room. The way their faces changed as they looked at you would have made you burst out laughing if you weren’t so focused on stopping yourself from orgasming. Tony went from tired but pleased to be home, to shocked, to turned on, to a little dark and dominating. While Clint went from excited to be home, to shocked, to extremely turned on, to excited again. Their expressions changed so quickly that it was comical.

“What are you doing there, dear?” Tony said as he closed the door.

You smiled up at him and panted through your words. “Don’t worry. I’ve - I’ve been - edging. Since I got up here.”

A smile slowly crept over his face and he took a few steps forward. Clint followed after him, his erection already starting to push against his pants. “You’ve been edging for two hours?” Tony asked.

You pulled the vibrator from you again and sat panting with your knees pulled up against you. “Yes.” You said, as your body began to settle. “I wanted you both to see how much I missed you.”

“How many times?” Tony said with a faint growl to his voice, his hand running along the bulge that was forming in his own pants.

“Fourteen.”

Clint whistled. “Holy shit.”

“Such a good girl. Why don’t you do one more for us.” Tony cooed.

You took a deep breath and turned the vibe on again. They watched as you inserted it deep into your aching cunt and slowly began to fuck yourself with it. You put on a show, bucking up into the toy and arching your back. You panted and moaned and chanted their names. They began to take some of their clothes off. Tony pulled off his undershirt, revealing his toned body and the arc reactor embedded in the middle of his chest. He had a few bruises, but nothing too bad. Clint took off his leather armor. His body was muscular and firm. He was covered in gashes that had been patched with gauze and a large bruise had formed on his left side over his ribcage.

Seeing them start to undress affected you strongly and you nearly came then and there. You pulled the vibe from you and threw it across the room.

Tony stalked over to the bed and climbed up over me, while Clint followed on like an excited puppy. “We missed you too, honey.” Tony hummed. “Didn’t we, bird?”

“Mm-hmm… you were all I thought about.” Clint said.

Tony brought his lips to yours and you kissed. You wrapped yourself around him and reached over to Clint, tugging on his hair as he kissed your neck. You kissed Tony until your lips tingled and you became breathless and when he finally pulled back, Clint took over. The kiss changed from one man to the next. First slow and tender, just dipping your tongues into each other’s mouths. Then aggressive and desperate, biting and nipping at each other. When you finally broke apart from them completely you just lay there, pressed between them as you composed yourselves.

“Would you like to come now, dear?” Tony asked, running his nose up your neck, nudging your chin back.

“Yes, please.” You breathed. You still hadn’t let either of them go and you ran your hands over their hills and valleys of their body.

“Undress us,” Tony said.

You moved your hands to Tony’s waist and pushed the skintight pants he wore under the Iron Man suit off. You moved to Clint and fumbled with the buckles on his leather pants. He took longer but when they were both naked and hard in front of me Tony pushed me onto my back.

You trembled as you lay there exposed. All you wanted, all you could think of was them inside you and coming around their cocks again and again. But they were drawing it out and making you wait for it. Tony kissed my neck and ran his hands over my corset as Clint bit and sucked at your nipples through the lace. Tony pulled back and tore the corset open. You gasped and arched your back and he tossed the ruined fabric across the room. Clint immediately began to suck and bite on your exposed nipples.

You became a whimpering and trembling mess, arching and writhing under them. “Please, Tony. Please.” You pleaded.

“Patience, dear. We’ll get there.” Tony cooed.

“I’ve been patient for the past two weeks.” You whined and tugged on Clint’s hair. “Please, Clint.”

Tony slapped your thigh and you jerked up. Not from pain. You were just so highly wound that the sudden strike seemed to assault every nerve. It made your cunt clench and increased that need for relief.

Clint pulled back and chuckled. “You must be desperate if you’ve resorted to begging me.”

“Why don’t you go down on her, little bird. Get her to come on your face.” Tony said.

Clint smiled and bit his bottom lip before leaning over and kissing Tony deeply. Tony hummed and caressed the back of his neck for a moment. When Clint pulled away, he crawled down so his head was between your legs. Tony sat back and watched, slowly stroking his cock.

Clint’s tongue dipped between your folds and gently slid over your clit. It was barely a touch and yet it sent shockwaves crashing through you. Your legs kicked out and you jerked away from him.

“Jesus, babe.” Clint laughed and he pulled you back towards him, tearing your stocking as he did.

“Poor, baby. You really need this, huh?” Tony teased.

You whimpered in response, thrusting your hips up towards Clint. Clint plunged his face into your cunt, lapping, sucking and biting at you. You cried out and arched your back, coming immediately on his face you had been sitting that close. Clint hummed and drank you up.

“Mmm… you taste so good.” Clint hummed as he continued to languidly lap at your cunt.

You closed your eyes and let yourself come down from your orgasm high, relaxing on the mattress. He sat up and ran his finger along your cunt one last time before looking over at Tony expectantly.

“Clint,” You breathed. “Could you kiss me?”

He smirked and looked at Tony like he was asking his permission. Tony cocked an eyebrow and looked down at you. “Want to taste yourself, honey?”

You grinned at them both and bit your tongue.

“How can I deny that look, you dirty girl?” Tony teased. “Go on then.”

Clint leaned in and his lips met yours. He gave into you as you aggressively kissed him, sucking and licking your fluids from his lips. When he pulled away, you chased after him, but Tony pushed you back down on the bed and straddled your chest. You jerked under him and made an impatient squeaking sound.

He pushed his cock down between the valley of your breasts and squeezed your breasts around his shaft. He began to rock against you, thrusting into the little pocket he’d created with your tits.

You dipped your head forward and licked a drop of precome that had formed on the head of his cock.

“I was thinking I might fuck that beautiful ass of yours, while Clint fucks your pussy. What do you think of that?” He asked.

You moaned and nodded your head.

“Our dirty girl likes the sound of that,” Tony said climbing off you. “Lie back for her.”

Clint lay down eagerly while Tony went and grabbed the lube. You straddled Clint’s waist and began to rock against his cock, looking down at him and running your hands over his chest. “Does it hurt?”

“I’ve had worse.” He said and pulled you down into a kiss. You rocked against his cock and then sunk down on it, letting him fill your swollen and aching cunt.

Tony came up behind you and squeezed the lube on your ass. He used his fingers to tease your asshole open, stretching you out to take him. By the time the head of his cock was pressed against your asshole, you had come and Clint was panting against your neck.

Tony slowly sunk into your ass. You were stretched and filled and both their cocks worked against each other as they thrust into you. As Tony began to pick up his speed you moaned loudly and clutched at Clint. “Harder!” You cried. “Really fuck me!”

Both men complied, ramming into you. You clenched and cried out as your orgasm broke, your body spasming and arching between them. As you came they picked up their pace even more, slamming into you again and again.

Your senses were in overload and you came again before the last orgasm had even ended. You clenched and twisted between them. Tony grabbed your hips and held me in place and with a sudden hard thrust into you, he came deep into your ass. That seemed to bring Clint over too and he groaned and gripped at the sheets as he spilled into your cunt.

You collapsed down into a little pile and they both began to trail their fingers over you and placed gentle kisses over your neck, back, and shoulders.

You snuggled between them and hummed happily. “Hey. I’m glad you’re home.”

“It’s good to be home,” Tony said, softly.

“And if that’s the greeting we’re going to get, we’ll have to go away more often.” Clint laughed.

“Do you want to go and have a shower before dinner?” Tony asked. “I can take you both out if you like.”

“Soon. I just want cuddles now. I haven’t had cuddles for so long. I missed them.” You said, nuzzling into Clint’s chest.

They both pulled themselves tightly against you, wrapping you completely between them. “That I think we can handle,” Clint said.


End file.
